This is a lie
by JJBALLONBOY
Summary: When detective marionette takes on a case he finds its not as simple as his previous ones. Will he be able to save the children or will evil succeed. Firs story in my detective marionette series XD
1. the begining

**second story hopefully less bad**

I live in a cruel world. Murder one day suicide the next. I don't need your sympathy. I don't need anything. Just a way out. I am a detective. Bold, young and handsome.

This case is different. No hidden message in a wall, no fake alibi, just a seven year old girl disappearing over night. All I know is she has Brown hair and blue eyes, a pinwheel hat and striped pyjamas. She disappeared at midnight. All that was heard was a scream. My witness is her twin brother. He heard the scream but I believe he is withholding something, something important. I head over to their home once again to see if he has anything of use. He has an odd statement:

 _"We went to bed at eight. I was asleep when I heard the scream, it sounded like her so I investigate. The window is open and her bed is empty. I go and get our parents. They talk about something."_

I cut in "what were they talking about?"he replies

 _"something about a Vincent and a crowbar also they mention death. Please Mister detective don't tell me my sister is dead. You won't let that happen right. Right. After talking they send me to bed but lock me in they never do that. Will my sister, JJ, and I be safe?"_

I cannot let this child down. Thankfully I have learned many things I jot these down and observe my notes so far

·The disappearance happened at midnight .

·The girls name is JJ and she has Brown hair + blue eyes + pinwheel hat + striped pyjamas

·Her brother is called BB

·Her parents know something about it.

·Crowbar,Vincent and death

What could this mean?

Vincent. Vincent. VINCENT. I've got it. Vincent purple is a known child killer his weapon a crowbar he kidnapped JJ. But why a crowbar. He was fired from Freddy fazbears pizza, where he worked as a technician. And why JJ. she has done nothing wrong from what I can infer.

I know why Vincent kills. When someone knows what happened at Freddy fazbears he decides to strike. Take Michael smidtch for example he figured out why the robots roam at night. Soon he was dead all that was left was the message in the wall. It's me. I didn't understand this for ages until the case was closed. It's me is his sign but there was no sign if it's me at the crime that rules out Vincent but that leaves the question who are the parents talking about.

It is a Sunday. Many are resting but I cannot. The great marionette never rests whilst on a case and this is no exception. I have been looking for any sign of JJ but to no avail. She is completely gone. It puzzles me how my only lead is useless. I went to Vincent's house to see:

 _"oi Marion welcome back" he yells in his coarse voice "my record is completely clean if you don't count '87 and who does haha" I hate him acting like we are friends even though I send him to jail for his crimes ha ha indeed. I search his home for something anything that helps me in my cause but alas nothing. He is terrible at hiding evidence and is clearly not guilty_


	2. a new lead

**hey thanks for reading I appreciate it ;)**

no leads. Except the parents should I ask what they know or leave it be. BB told me the spoke about Vincent but he was a bust. Nothing maybe I'm being stupid. Of course I should ask them but if they have nothing to say I would've wasted more Time on nothing. It's worth a shot. I guess.

 _The house is useless. Nothing. No it's me at the crime scene just a lock of Brown hair confirmed to be JJ' s. But the parents on the other hand. I overhear something important. Very important._

 _"Did he do it" "what kidnap her" "no you idiot kill her" "nope f-" "shhh someone might hear you and if they do we may become suspects" "well she is still alive and hidden well" "so we could save her" "of course she's hidden at Freddy fazbears pizza" "hey can you hear something..."_

Freddy fazbears pizza. That's where I take my investigation. It is dark, gloomy and cold. It's me coats the walls of the abandoned pizzeria. All from Vincent's attack on Michael. The robots sit on the stage. Eyes following me. I laugh it off. After all knowing too much could kill me. I search the perimeter and find something odd. It's a door. It seems like it was previously sealed. Inside I find many things. A rotting suit; it smells of death. A box. A large present box. Inside there is a note. It reads as follows:

 _I Fritz Smith promise that she will be dead before noon on Wednesday. She is currently relocated at circus baby's pizza world. Come and find me at 23 rockFord street sy67dc for more information._

Fritz Smith I've never heard of him before. Fortunately he gave me his adress so finding him will be much simpler than I anticipated. I arrive. It is a rundown house covered in vines. I knock on the door. It creaked open. I stepped in not knowing what to expect. What I saw terrified me it was dozens of dead bodies. Scattered carelessly across the floor. I find it empty other than bodies. Maybe I should check baby's pizza world. After all the note mentioned two locations here and there.

At circus baby's pizza world the anamtronic are still, silent. I walk into balloras stage room it contains a tall graceful ballerina. Her name is ballora. "Is someone there?" She says in an alluring voice. why on earth is she speaking? I say, quite stupidly if I do say so myself, "detective Mari, on the case of jj." I hear whispers in the shadows. "why are you here of all places" she inquires. I don't trust her, but I could ask her if she knows fritz. so I do " have you heard of the name fritz smith." if she has then I'm in the right place. "that dastardly man is our night watch, he makes it his goal to shock us all" yes. he works here and she seems to hate him. I can trust her I think "has he been here recently?" come on this must be the place. "yes he came here in the day a few hours before you" she points to a open door "he went in there he was carrying a large bag" brilliant she is in there time to look. before I can enter ballora grabs my arm "wait if ennard sees you as a human, you will die. I suggest you take this mask" she passes me a worn Freddy fazbears mask. I put it on. how will this help?

I walk Into the dark room and what I see horrifies me...


	3. the being of tentacles

**this chapter was written with help from teddybearty you should check her out any ways on with the story**

I stood in front of the hallway of the dark room. The door had been pushed open and all I did was stare into the black hole of seemingly nothing. However, there may be things inside this very room that could help me with this case. I looked into the dark room again and nodded as I knew what I needed to do.

Before I could start in my search, I placed a mask that was stored in my pocket over my face. I wanted to make sure that if this room had been abandoned and covered in dust, that none of it would affect my body. I made sure it was secure before taking out my phone, turning it on and stepping inside.

As the light of the device touched on every surface in the room, I realized that this was an office. With a large desk near the back and a chair behind it that was similar in size. My eyes also fell upon many other things like the old camera system that was on top of the desk, showing off nothing but dark screens. There was also crimson stains on the carpet and...

I started to sniff the air and a putrid odor filled my nostrils.

I had no idea what it was and where it was coming from but it smelled bad. I covered my face and gagged. This stench was so bad that it left me on edge. What could it be? Where was the source?

My eyes fell upon the stained carpet once again before thinking of the stench. I then looked at the camera feed and wondered what was this room being used for anyway. I shook my head as the thought of its purpose came up as negative things.

As to not get too distracted by the stench that filled the room, I started breathing through my mouth. I made a little bit of noise by doing this but it would have to do for now.

I continued to look on the desk and saw an old plush teddy bear, one of the main Fredbear from the restaurant with the same name. Near the little stuffed animal was a keypad that was against the wall. I tapped my chin as I wondered not only what it was activated to but what the code was.

Looking for clues, I lifted the teddy bear up and saw nothing underneath it that could help but I noticed a label on its backside. It was blue and gold in colour and it stated information that I had already know. The name of the establishment it was from and the name of the characters. It also said that it had been made in 1983.

I looked back at the keypad to see that there was four slots for numbers to go in.

Four numbers.

Maybe 1983 was the code? Since I had nothing else to rely on, I thought that it would be worth a shot. I typed in the numbers quickly, anticipating that it would work.

It seemed to be the case as the monitors surged to life and showed an old fashioned child's room. The dates on the top of the screen made me realized that this had been filmed years ago. I was looking into the past.

I crossed my arms as I realized that this had nothing to do with the case I'm trying to solve. I sighed as I started to head out. No more time should be wasted on something insignificant.

As I headed out of the room, I began to notice that the stains in the carpet lead out of the room. Not only that the putrid smell from earlier was starting to stink up the hallway.

There is a long corridor past the office. It smells worse than the office with the stains even larger. Who's blood is this? as this question and more circle my head, I enter a different room. a large dining room able to fit around 30 people. I continued to walk deeper into this room the blood stains were huge in this room. it seems as though someone died in this place. this place keeps giving me more questions but alas I must focus on finding fritz although it may be difficult. there in a corner is a closet. a large wooden one. I head towards it and as I open it...

CRASH!

a siege of brooms and other cleaning fell on my head. I heard a scratching noise. I pushed the brooms off me. I heard it again but it was louder. closer.

what could it be...

ennard.

the thing ballora had warned me of.

the reason I wore this mask.

Ennard.

a long metal tentacle wrapped its self around my leg. suddenly it pulled back tripping me over. it let go.

ennard spoke in this strange crackling voice that seemed to echo from all sides.

"h...e...l...l...o..."

"w...h...o... a...r...e... y...o...u..."

I screamed.

ennard grabbed me one again.

"W...H...O... A...R...E... Y...O...U...?..."

my voice stuttering slightly I answered its question.

"d-detective m-Mari on the case of JJ's disappearance"

"r...e...a...l...l...y... w...h...a...t... d...o... y...o...u... r...e...a...l...l...y... l...o...o...k... l...I...k...e..."

slowly I lowered the mask.

ennard's face contorts into one of fury, one of recognition.

"b...a...c...k... f...r...o...m... t...h...e... g...r...a...v...e... I... s...e...e... p...u...p...p...e...t..."

who was puppet?

"I'm mari not puppet"

"w...o...w... m...a...y...b...e... y...o...u... a...r...e...n...'...t... h...I...m..."

ok he no longer seems mad at me but who is puppet.

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahhahahaah y...o...u... r...e...a...l...l...y... t...h...I...n...k... I... b...e...l...I...e...v...e... y...o...u..."

"I'm n-not lying"

"Y...E...S... Y...O...U... A...R...E... Y...O...U... A...L...W...A...Y...S... L...I...E..."

ennard dragged me forcefully out of here knocking me out in the process.

The room I awoke in was full of broken animatronics.

There were many different animatronics such as a circus baby and... I hadn't noticed before but the ballora in front of me... it was the one who had helped me earlier.

She was dead... well as dead as a robot can be. Another thing I noticed was the large machine in the middle of the room. Could this be what broke the robots... There must be an exit somewhere. Possibly through the huge exceedingly obvious double door.

I tried to move but I realised I was tied up. So in an attempt to escape I struggled towards the door. Locked. It's locked. Locked so I can't escape. If only I could release my arms, I could use some robotic parts to pick the lock.

Then I heard a sound. A muffled sound. the sound of someone trying to get out.

 **thanks for reading buh-bye**


End file.
